Pensive Peaking
by AvivaPersayAviva
Summary: What's got Harry so Spooked? Find out! Implied Wolfstar so fair warning! Got the idea from another story and to me this is just what his reaction would be to that afterwards. Enjoy!


**Authors Note: I don't own Harry Potter. Never will.**

~~~~Pensive Peaking and the Lesson Not To~~~~

Harry James Potter had seen a lot of things in his life- he'd watched Voldemort kill his mother before his eyes and nearly kill him when he was fifteen months old, he'd watched people die in front of him, he'd seen blood, seen a dementor, seen his own arm boneless, seen a cybrus, alive-vines ready to squeeze him to death, seen and fought a troll, stepped through fire _multiple_ times, got hit over the head with a bludger, nearly swallowed a snitch. The list went on for him- but _this_.

This he was going to need to check himself into the mental ward in St. Mungo's for extensive therapy.

Currently he was sitting in the boy's bathroom, the farthest one from the Defense-Against-The-Dark-Arts-Office, regurgitating the past days' worth of meals and liquid (Possibly the rest of his innards too). Well he could say it's what he got for stealing a look into Professor Lupin's pensive but _seriously_ he did _not_ need to bear witness to that _horrifically scarring_ memory.

No child wants to see his professor and his godfather having '_a joyous time_'.

Finally believing his stomach had given up the attempts to rid him of the events through vomiting, Harry woozily clambered to his feet and stumbled over to the sinks. He winced at himself- he looked like he'd been through a good 'One-two' with a dementor. His hair was stuck to his skull with sweat in some parts, the rest unaffected extra-messy from the number of times he'd run his hands through his hair. His skin was paler then usual with more than just a bit of a green tinge to it and his eyes looked nearly as haunted as…

Harry scrambled back to the stall and had another round of that 'one-two' with that very energetically cruel dementor. It was another while before he could stumble back out of the stall again and clean himself up. The bathroom door creaked open and Harry jumped clean out of his skin, his hand flying to his mouth when what opened the door spoke.

"Harry? Are you alright?" Remus spoke quietly.

Round fifteen with the Dementor- _now_. Harry's feet carried him nearly cartoonishly swift to the stall, slamming the door shut, cheeks, ears, and neck glowing nearly painfully red. He felt more than heard the professor open the stall door and rub his back soothingly. A few moments later Harry's stomach finally had enough and stopped, seemingly going limp.

Now if only he expel those images from his brain.

Oh wait.

Maybe he could ask Remus to just remove the memory. That would be admitting to doing something wrong but his _body_ was punishing him and his mind was going to be forever haunted by the memory so he'd take whatever Remus would hand out by this point. It's not like he'd be around real long to do too much anyway- he was either going to hurl so many times he lodged his stomach in his throat and choked or he was going to check himself into St. Mungo for a _really_ long time.

"Harry? What's wrong?" Remus questioned for the fifth time since the boy had stopped hurling, completely alarmed and bewildered at the sudden health-change in him. He'd been fine at lunch, having pranced up and asked if he could stop by later with a grin nearly as wide as James' when Lily had finally said yes as well as Sirius' when _he'd_ said yes. Remus stopped himself from that train of thought- the dull ache in his heart appearing again.

"Oh nothing abnormal," Harry heaved, curling into a tight ball and for once ignoring Remus' lack of personal contact and leaning into him for comfort. "Just swallowed a dementor and have been having seriously one-sided fist-fights with it." He moaned, shivering at something and cradling his head, moaning again.

Remus considered why he might be cradling his head as if there was something in it he wanted out- the way he was just holding it with the tops of his fingers and not rubbing it suggested that it wasn't a headache.

"Professor?" Harry moaned again, interrupting his thoughts once more.

"Yes, Harry?" Remus quietly spoke, seeing if it was a headache that bothered the boy curled into his chest at the moment.

"Do you know how to cast a memory charm? To remove specific memories?"

Specific memories?

"Yes, why?" An idea was forming in Remus' head and he didn't know whether to smirk or give the boy a detention from here till the end of the school year.

"Could you teach it too me?" He moaned, shivering again at something and lunging back at the toilet and hurling once more into it. Remus smirked and shook his head, sympathizing now. The boy had arrived early to his classroom, found the pensive Remus had _stupidly_ forgotten to put away with the multiple memories that Sirius had put in there long ago for a Christmas gift, looked into it, and became mentally scarred for the rest of his days because the child had no idea how to pick and choose a memory in a pensive when it had multiple- thus landing himself in a very mature one that only Remus would enjoy.

There was no need for punishment- Harry was probably going to need to end up in a mental ward for it.

Harry looked up and seen him smirking and moaned again, "Since you've figured it out can't you just cast it on me and remove the horrors that are driving me _mad_."

Remus sniggered. "Then, Harry, how will you ever remember not to look into someone else's pensive?"

Harry stopped for a moment and moaned, "You have a horribly cruel point," and to that Remus laughed quietly.

"Let your body settle, the images might be appalling but they are now part of your memory too so you'll have to live with them." Remus smirked. Oh the boy really was punishing himself.

Harry mumbled something that Remus bit his lip against- his body shaking in laughter at the coarse sentence that came out of the boy's mouth. "Professor?" Harry questioned tiredly, clearly now being on the verge of exhaustion and about to fall into the pit of it as a welcomed guest.

"Yes, Harry?"

"I am never looking into another pensive in my _life._"


End file.
